Shining like Stars
by ladynightshade1
Summary: * Based on the Michael Promo* Mercedes couldn't believe that she took Rachel's advice to see if the spark was still there with Sam. It was more than a spark, it was the Big Bang. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this short one shot for Sarah- The- Samcedian last night. Its based off of the 3 seconds of the _possible_ Samcedes kiss for Glee's next Episode "Michael". All of this news of even MORE Samcedes on Glee is getting me really inspired, so expect some more " 5th times the Charm" too, and maybe some more one shots.**

Mercedes slowly walked into the dark auditorium. The lights and props from all of their performances for the Michael Jackson assignment laid scattered on the stage. She had to admit, the AV club outdid themselves with all the stage effects. The wall of lights was her favorite part. She quietly thought it would be nice to see her name in blinding lights. Once she got to the stage, Mercedes looked around expectantly. Sam texted her later that day to meet him back here. It seemed like fate played a clever hand since she received it after she broke the news to Shane. Mercedes couldn't believe that she took Rachel's advice to see if the spark is still there with Sam- and it definitely was. It was more than a spark, it was the big bang. During the duet with Sam, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her feelings for him was overflowing in her heart and was pouring out in every single note and run. Mercedes was definitely sure if they got any closer to each other, they would show exactly Human Nature could do to the whole Glee club. It was probably a good thing Sam's guitar put some space between them.

Mercedes was thankful that Shane took the news some what gracefully, at least on the surface.

_"Shane, me being with you and not having true feelings for you is unfair to the both of us" said Mercedes, looking up at Shane_

_" So your saying that you never loved me" said Shane, with a deep breath_

_" I thought I did," said Mercedes looking down," but I realized that was because I appreciate you so much. You supported me and I'm thankful for that but you also brought me apart from my friends also"_

_" I was just trying to help you shine" said Shane_

_" I always shined" said Mercedes, " I've shined before you and I will shine brighter after you. I hope nothing but the best for you, good luck"_

Now, she just have to tell Sam how she felt- how she always felt, even when she was trying to tell herself that he was "so june…"

Mercedes then felt a pair of strong arms grip her waist from behind.

"Hello Ms. Pretty" said Sam, his breath tickling her ear.

She grins and turns around quickly and puts some distance between them. She didn't want to give in too quickly, but she was sure that the glowing smile she was trying to hide was giving her away.

" Hi Sam" said Mercedes, fidgeting a bit, "whats up?"

He smirked at her, his green eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Well, I asked you here to celebrate our successful duet today, I feel like it was a hit with the club"

" Oh really?" said Mercedes, " Better than you and Quinn's "Lucky" ?"

" A hell of a lot better," said Sam, " I got to sing with a true diva goddess"

They both laughed, " Plus, I got to sing it with the woman I love" Sam closed the small gap between them. Mercedes looked up at him as he touched her cheek softly. She took a breath and her eyes fluttered. He bit his lip and smirked at her again.

" I have a surprise for you" said Sam, walking away from her, " Close your eyes- No peeking!"

" Fine, I'll cover them too" said Mercedes. She couldn't help but feel a little peeved. She really thought a kiss would be her "celebration", but she was sure that whatever Sam had for her, she would love it. Mercedes heard a couple of clicks, and Sam's footsteps behind her.

He grabbed her hands and whispered, "Okay you can look now"

She opened her eyes and saw her name in lights. The wall of lights they used for their performances flashed and spelled out her name in all caps. Mercedes couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes or the weakness in her knees.

"Oh Sam…"

She gripped on to his arm and fell to her knees softly. Sam knelt next to her and reached over to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"I imagine this is what your name going to look like when you win a couple of those Grammys, Oscars and Tony's. Shining out there like stars" said Sam

" Your really serious about what I said about getting married after I win a grammy?" asked Mercedes

" I'm looking at rings now since I know your going to get one really early with a voice like yours" said Sam, " but thats only if I'm the guy on your arm that magical night"

" I broke up with him…" whispered Mercedes

"What?" said Sam

" I broke up with Shane" said Mercedes looking up at him. She saw the shock in his eyes, then his brows furrowed.

" are you okay?"

"yea"

Silence rested over them as they stared into each other's eyes. Sam's green eyes filled with longing as he slowly got closer to her. Mercedes knew what was coming and her heart raced in excitement.

"Mercy…"

_"_Yes Sam?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Y_es."_

Sam's lips met hers and it was just like going back to the summer. The carnival filled with cotton candy memories of the tilt a whirl, sun sweet moments at the lake, morning matanes at the movie theater that still happened to play Avatar, sweet nothings whispered under the covers while her parents were away… it was all coming back, and she didn't regret it at all. It was like Shane never happened.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I got back to Lima"

**A/N: Did you like it? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
